una gran aventura
by dark tails3
Summary: sonic y los demas se van de dia de campo, dos personajes sorpresa se aparecen mientras estan en su dia de campo y algo grande sucede y ellos tienen que investigar que es lo que pasa... una gata malvada, joyas extrañas... ¿que pasara? y... ¿¡un crosover!
1. inicia la aventura

un gran viaje.

inicia el viaje...

charmy, vector y espio van en camino hacia la casa de shadow por que shadow habia hecho un dia de campo con todos, algo muy raro en shadow pero cierta murcielaga le habia convencido de que deberia de cambiar un poco su actitud...

vamos charmy dile lo que sientes ya casi llegamos a la casa de shadow...-vector le trataba de convencer para que se le declarara a cream

mmmm no se... pero me da pena...-respondio charmy cabizbajo y jugando con sus manos-

vamos charmy tu puedes.. ¡ya se! ¡en el bosque le dices! cuando se separe de nosotros tu la sigues y le dices... "oye fijate que tu y yo como que combinamos"-colocando el piño en su mano extendida como si tuviera una idea le dijo-

pero va a estar tails...-charmy seguia cabizbajo con pocas esperanzas de que cream se fijara en alguien como el-

y ¿eso que? acuerdate que a tails le gusta cosmo y ni caso el hace a otra mujer jaja, asi que ya tienes tu oportunidad, ademas, tu la haces reir mas-mientras que vector veia hacia la ventana charmy parecia que se contentaba mas-

tienes razon vector, ¡gracias!-charmy se veia mas animado gracias a las palabras de vector y parecia que ya estaban llegando

ya llegamos ahora hay que bajarnos y esperar a los demas-espio se estaba estacionando en detras de lo que parecia ser el auto de shadow que era un deportivo negro-

cuando bajaron del carro, shadow los recibio...

vector, espio, charmy me da gusto verlos...-shadow con una son risa algo forzada pero honesta les dio la bienvenida-

charmy: ¿eh? ¿me decias algo? jeje perdon esque andaba viendo un avion que acaba de pasar-sacando la lengua se dirigio hacia shadow como si no tuviera idea de lo que shadow dijo-

...-shadow solo suspiró-

comportate charmy-vector le dijo a charmy mientras que este hacia payasadas-

esta bien vector...-asintio con la cabeza y se puso a flotar al ras del suelo gracias a sus alas de abeja-

¡charmy! ¡vector!-dos voces familiares se escucharon a lo lejos... eran cream y su madre,

vanilla que se estaba alejando poco a poco de su auto familiar-

mira quien viene charmy-le dio un codazo quedito en el costado para que charmy dirigiera su mirada hacia donde provenian las voces-

¿quien?-se dio vuelta para ver quien venia-

cream y... y... vanilla-al decir esto, vector, se ruborizo un poco-

hola chicos, ¿como estan?-vanilla les saludo con una dulce sonrisa saludando de beso a vector y tocando la cabeza de charmy con la mano-

b-b-bien-vector estaba muy sonrojado solo que volteo s cara para que vanilla no lo notara, era una escena graciosa-

hola charmy ¿como estas?-con una dulce sonrisa cream le hablo a charmy que estaba perdido en los ojos de cream-

bien, cream, gracias, y ¿tu?-apenado pero no tanto como vector charmy le respondio el saludo a cream-

denada charmy-la pequeña coneja respondio con una sonrisa en su rostro m ientras miraba a charmy-

___mmm ¿le gustare yo? quien save por q tambien puede q le guste ese zorro de tails mmm y yo soy una abeja tal vez es mejor q ella sea novia de alguien casi parecido a ella..._( lo interrumpen).

La conejita se le acerco a la cara y con una tierna sonrisa le pregunto en que estaba pensando ya que se veia muy ido en sus pensamientos

jeje no es nada- le dijo penoso a cream mientras que esta le miraba de manera curiosa y con un gesto de mano en su barbilla como si estuviera pensando-

muy bien ya casi estamos todos faltan unos cuantos y nos vamos...-dijo, mientras cruzaba los brazos y regresaba su semblante serio de siempre-

desde lo lejos se ve una nube de polvo y arriba se ve un avion...

¡miren! ¡ahi vienen sonic, tails y cosmo!-cream señalaba al lugar de donde venia el avion y los saludo con los dos brazos alzados en el aire-

sonic salto del avion y aterrizo sano y salvo mientras que tails encontraba la forma de estacionar el av ion-¡hola!- grito sonic corriendo hasta donde estaban los emas-

sonic... ¿nos podrias aclarar algo?-shadow veia con extrañeza lo que llevaba puesto sonic-

¡claro! ¿que cosa?-respondio sonic haciendo con el dedo pulgar de la mano derecha el simbolo de O.K.-

¿por que tienes esa armadura? no va a caber en la camioneta...-shadow miraba extraño la armadura tan gruesa y grande que llevaba puesta sonic-

¡ah! Esto, es para que amy no me abraze ¡jaja! -su tono de voz se sentia como si estuviera orgulloso de eso y sus manos estaban en su cintura- el q me la vendio esto me dijo q sirve para q las enamoradas no se acerquen- decia sonic mientras mostraba variso aspectos que teia su armadura, como los picos que parecian apunto de caerse-

y ¿ crees que en realidad funciona sonic?-pregunto shadow con una cara de incredulidad mientras se toc aba su barvilla con la mano-

¡sin duda! Segun el señor de la tienda este bebe puede resistir ¡muchas cosas!-dijo snc orgulloso de su nueva adquisicion-

entonces es hora de probarlo por que ahi viene amy-dijo la pequeña conejita mientras señalaba amy que venia corriendo muy emocionada-

¡sonic!-la eriza de 12 años venia corriendo muy feliz porque va a ver su amor eterno, sonic, y se decidia a avalanzarse sobre sonic...-

¡jaja! ¡no te me acercaras! Jaja...-sonic se quedo quieto como si nada lo pudiese derribar y con una pose de victoria pero...-

entonces llega amy y lo derriba...

...nunca volvere a comprar cosas en una barata...-el erizo azul se reincorporaba mientras se sacudia el polvo y se quitaba la armadura-

te dije que no iba a servir, muy bien ahora solo falta knuckles, tikal y rouge-mientras que sus orejas se movian por un posible sonido a lo lejos, sus pensamiento se vuelven realidad c uando aviones militares se dejan ver a lo lejos y una murcielaga se alcanza a ver volando lo mas rapido que puede, acto seguido, shadow dio un salto enorme y logro posicionarse enfrente de un avion y dijo "¡chaos control!" y todos los aviones desaparec ieron en un destello carmesi, el mismo color de la esmeralda-

al unisono, todos gritaron el nombre de la murcielaga como diciendo "otra vez tu!", despues rouge bajo al suelo y empezo a saludar a los demas.

jeje ¿que? ¿una murcielaga no puede hacer de las suyas?-coloco suavemente un dedo sobre el cachete derecho de sahdow para molestarlo y acarle un seño fruncido mientras que ella solto una risita picara-

se podia escuchar una voz ruda a los lejos "c omo siempre hac iendo de las tuyas, ¿eh, Murcielaga?" tambien se pudo escuchar una risita, era una voz mucho mas tranquila...

¡hola, tikal!-con emociono saludo a la equidna saludandola de beso en el cachete- hola... knuckles...- con poca emocion y con un rostro de aburricion se dirigio hacia el joven equidna q ue solo respondio con un resoplido-

oye, tails...-con una vocesita la pequela planta se dirigio hac ia tails pero este no la alcanzo a oir-

bueno cosmo, ¿lista para irnos?-una sonrisa auten tica se reflejaba en el rostro del joven zorrito mientras le sostenia la mano a cosmo-

¡muy lista!, ¡si!-asintio con la cabeza la planta y sonrio con una sonrisa tan hermosa que hizo al joven zorro sonrojarse-

muy bien todos a la camioneta y coloquen sus cosas en la cajuela -con un desgane shadow se subio a la camioneta en la que iban a viajar,el conductor fue vector por unanimidad ya que el era el unico que podia conducir en cualquier terreno, ademas de que si no fuera por la cara tan angelical de vanilla el no se habria animado, la camioneta era lo suficientemente grande como para que todos cupieran sin problemas, sonic se subio en el lado del co-piloto, amy, cream y cosmo se subieron en la mitad, vanilla, rouge y los otros chaotix se subieron en la parte de atras y shadow se sento a un lado de charmy la camioneta era muy amplia asi que no habia problema, ¡hasta sobraba espacio!...

sr. shadow ¿como cuanto se hace de aqui al bosque?-mientras que iban pasando las calles y semaforos a la pequeña conejita se le ocurrio preguntar, ya que tenia mucha curiosidad de cuanto se haria de tiempo-

mmm haremos como 3 horas de aqui alla asi no te preocupes cream, tu duermete o disfruta del paisaje- le respondio sonic que al parecer ya sabia a donde iban-

charmy le preguntaba muchas veces a vector si ya habian llegado hasta el punto de que el se estaba desesperando pero crea le dijo "creo qeu si le sigues diciendo se d esesperara y no te dara los dulces qeu tanto te gustan"-con un tono suave y persuasivo cream se lo dijo y esta abejita se quedo callada e hizo un ademan con mano en su boca como sie stuv iera cerrando con candado su boca-

mejor duermanse niños por q este sera un largo viaje-les dijo vanilla a los niños mientras ella se disponia a leer una revisat que se habia llevado con ella

entonces cream se recosto en la ventana y antes de cerrar sus ojos vio a siete objetos brillantes que calleron del cielo...

me pregunto que seran esas cosas...-dijo cream despues de dar un gran bostezo y cerrar sus ojos lentamente-

mientras que cream, charmy, tails, y cosmo se dormian los demas estaban jugando cartas.

Dos horas y treinta y cinco min utos habian pasado y todos se encontraban aburridos y los que estaban jugando cartas se habian dormido mientras que vanilla seguia leyendo muy atenta su revista, despues de un largo tramo de carretera, vector se disponia a desviarse y tomar un camino de terraceria en el que seguirian por otra media hora y conforme iban adentrandose al bosque los arboles se hacian cada vez mas grandes y se podian ver animales no evolucionados en su habitat natural como venados, ardillas y demas, despues de media hora habian llegado a donde iba a ser su lugar de acampar y empezaron a bajar todo y a bajar las cosas de la cajuela...

cream dio un gran bostezo y salio de la camioneta para ayudar a bajar cosas y desperto a charmy que se habia quedado dormido...

niños podrian a levantar las casas de campaña ¿por favor?-al decir esto, vector se puso las pilas y empezo a liderar a todos como si el fuera el jefe, adie le dijo nada porque se le veia muy comico haciendose pasar por el jefe.

no puedo meter esto a la tierra...-por mas que trataba no podia lograr neter un clavo en la tierra para segurar que la carpa no se mueva ni se caiga, charmy s e le acerco timidamente y le pregunto que si la podia ayudar-

¿te ayudo cream?-pregunto charmy con algo de nervios mientras se acercaba hacia cream con un martillo para clavar el clavo en el suelo y colocar el sujetador de la carpa en el clavo-

¡si!, ¡muchas gracias charmy! Eres muy bueno- con una sonrisa cream se puso a un lado de charmy para verlo como le hace-

ya levantadas las casas de campaña...

¿listos para ir a caminar?-pregunto shadow mientras agarraba su cantimplora y un mapa del lugar de la mesa de m adera que estaba a unos caun tos metros de las casas de campaña y que estaba aotros metros a la derecha de la fogata-

¡si!-exclamaron con emocion todos mientras tam bien agarraban sus cosas-

todo el grupo fue por una vereda de hojas caidas y a los a shabia arboles tan grandes que tenian sus ramas en trelazadas y por los hoyitos de en tre las hojas se veia la luz entrar, habia rocas grandes y rocas pequeñas, llegaron hasta un claro del bosque ahi empezaron a buscar los hongos que estaban buscando...

escojan hongos que esten bueno para comerse, ¿eh?. no nos vallan a envenenar...-mientras shadow decia esto el estaba recolectando unos hongos que eran comestibles-

sr. shadow... ¿este esta bueno?-con curiosidad cream arranco un hongo que era de color cafe y se lo enseño a shadow para que le dijera si esta bueno o no-

si, ese esta bien-le respondio shadow mientras el arrancaba mas hongos que estaban detras de una roca mediana-

shadow... este ¿esta bien?- mientras que charmy le preguntaba le acer ca ba mas y mas el hongo a shadow

¡no! ¡alejalo!-shadow trataba de alejarse pero charmy se lo seguia poniendo en la cara y no se queria separar porque tenia mucha curiosidad de que hacia-

¿por que?-charmy manipulaba el hongo pero le veia nada extraño ya que para el era del mismo color que los hongos buenos-

es un hongo que tiene mal holor y paraliza a los seres vivos con sus esporas... es mejor que lo dejes lejos de mi no valla a pasar algo malo...-shadow hacia el hongo hacia atras pero charmy no cedia ya que se lo estaba acercando mas-

¿como? -le aplasta al hongo en la parte de arriba apuntando hacia shadow- ¿asi?.- y una nube morada le salta a shadow en la cara y este queda paralizado y cae al piso como una tabla-

por suerte estudie medicina antes de tener a cream,asi que voy a curar a shadow- dicho esto, v anilla saco de su bolsa un pequeño laboratorio donde creó el antidoto contra el veneno del hongo-

¡increible vanilla! ¡Tu si sabes de todo!- exclamo vector al ver a vanilla guardar sus cosas despues de haberle suministrado via inyeccion el antidoto a shadow-

ya desparalizado shadow, a charmy le prohibieron acercarse a un hongo...

¡ay! ¿por que no puedo acercarme a un hongo?-pregunto muy desanimado mientras veia con tristeza un hongo que estaba justo a un lado suyo-

¡por que no!-enfadado, shadow se adelanto y alcanzo a rouge que parecia que estaba discutiendo con knuckles-

mejor dejalo asi charmy por que despues puedes salir tu lastimado, mejor... quedate conmigo hazme compañia me siento solita caminando sola y sin platicar... aw... si tan solo estarian aqui mis primas...-cream dio un suspiro y vio a charmy que se estaba acercando a ella muy animado-

no te preocupes cream yo te hare compañia-charmy se acerc aba hacia el ladod erec ho de cream para entonces seguir caminando y platicar sobre el lugar y la naturaleza, aunque cream era la que estaba haciendo mas platica-

miralos cosmo se ven tan tiernos juntos... te...¿ puedo tomar de la mano?-sonrojado, tails le pregunto a cosmo pero tampoco lo hizo muy fuerte debido a la pena-

si, si puedes - se van caminando tomados de las manos- los dos estaban muy rojos olo que no lo notaban ya que estab an muy ocupados viendo hacia enfrente-

mira knuxi miralos ¿no se ven muy tiernos?-con ternura a tikal se le dibujo una sonrisa y agarro del brazo a knuckles-

si tiki, se ven muy tiernos -le da un beso en la mejilla-

vamos a ir a un mirador la vista desde ahi se ve increible... lo malo es que el mirador esta a unos 5000 metros de altura, muy alto ¿no?-comento shadow mientras el tomaba la delantera y caminaban atravez del sendero del bosque-

mientras caminaban a los lejos se podia ver una gran montaña en la cual en la mera cima se podia ver un edificio, al parecer este es el mirado del que estaba hablando shadow, los demas se v ieron asmbrados por lo enorme que estab a aquella montaña que resaltaba de todas las cosas que habia ahi

¡cuenta conmigo!-exclamo cream muy animada-

y con nosotros...-dijeron resignados los demas no tan animados-

se empezaron a acercar a los pies de la montaña y se empezaron a ver escalones que rodeaban la mon taña en espiral, los escalones eran de piedra labrada en la montaña asi que era un camino irregular, pero lo bueno del lugar era que tenia pasa manos y una pared de metal con orificios horizontales que permitian la vista e impedina que alguien se cayera, ya c uando iban a la mitad de la montaña a cream le empezo a dar sed "mami... tengo mucha sed" en so vanilla saco de su bolsa que no era muy grande una botella de agua de con siderable tamaño y le dio de beber a cream

ahi va la reserva de agua...-comento knuckles-

jeje no es cierto, tengo mas agua-dijo vanilla mien tras guardaba la botella de agua en su bolsa-

¿como es posible que tengas mas cosas en esa bolsita tan pequeña?-knuckles le daba muchos reojos a la bolsa pero por mas que veia no encontraba la manera en la que la botella de agua de 40 centimetros cupiera en esa bolsa de mano tan chica-

ah, eso es un secreto de mujeres- vanilla guiño el ojo y siguio caminando-

bueno...-dijo knuckles colocando sus brazos detras en su nuca y siguio caminando-

ya en la cima...

¡oh!¡esto es increible! ¡se ve muy bien!...-

¡wi! ¡estamos muy alto!-charmy empezo a correr por todos lados ya que le emocionaba ver todo a su alrededor, se podian ver mas m on tañas a lo lejos y tambien muchisimos arboles tantos qeu parecia que estuvieran en un mar de color verde-

sonic, ¿no es romantica esta vista? ¡imaginate en la noche!-amy se le acercaba a sonic mientras le mencionaba lo hermosa que se veia desde ahi- ... shadow.. ¿se puede venir en la noche?...-le pregunto a shadow con mucha curiosidad-

si, a los enamorados se les recomienda, por que la vista si es digna de verse ademas no hay problema con la iluminacion por que el guardabosques enciende un a luces enormes que te dejan ver por donde pisas en las escaleras asi que no te podrias caer- explico shadow mientras se acercaba a una parada que estaba echada y con banca-

cream miro a charmy de reojo y penso: ___esta es mi oportunidad para decirle a charmy aver si quiere ser mi novio..._


	2. un amigo inesperado

en el mirador...

sonic, ¿quieres venir aqui en la noche?-dijo amy con algo de vergüenza-

mmm si quiero pero no trates nada ¿eh?-sentencio sonic con el dedo indice apuntando hacia amy y con una cara seria-

¡yupi!-amy dio saltitos de felicidad con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

mami, yo tambien puedo venir en la noche?-pregunto cream tirando del vestido de vanilla-

vanilla: si hijita si puedes venir, pero ten mucho cuidado y no te separes del grupo, ¿esta bien?-dijo vanilla con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a cream-

¿yo tambien puedo venir vector?- dijo charmy con una sonrisa en su rostro-

si charmy, puedes venir-vector le dio una palmada en la espalda algo asi como "¡ve con todo!"

ya bajando del mirador...

_¿__cuando volvere a ver a Maria? pero eso no se puede... por que ella... mmm mejor no pienso mas en eso...__-penso shadow mientras se en con traban bajando las escaleras y el veia el paisaje mientras bajaban-_

en que piensas shadow? te ves muy metido en tus pensamientos...- rouge puso una cara de sospec ha ya que mas o menos sabia de lo que se trataba-

amm ah, no es nada-shadow sacudio un poco su cabeza y siguio caminando a un lado de rouge-

bueno...-respondio rouge viendo el rostro de shadow y siguio caminando-

ya abajo en el campamento...

que hora es tails?-pregunto cream tratando de ver el reloj de mano de tails-

son las: 8:00 pm-tails dio un pequeño vistazo a su eloj y luego se lo en seño a cream y esta se sintio feliz y dio un saltito-

bueno, gracias-despues de agradecer cream se fue acercando hacia charmy-

denada-tails siguio platicando con cosmo mientras que con un gesto con la mano le respondio a cream-

¡hay que hacer una fogata!-dijo vector preparando el lugar para la fogata-

¡si vector! ¡yo te ayudare!-vanilla se acerco adonde estaba vector y retiro algunas ramitas y hierv a seca que se podia quemar muy facil para que el fuego se esparciera-

y todos emepezaron a ayudar a recoger leña para la fogata, cream estaba recogiendo pedasitos de ramas que estaban alrededor de un arbol...

cream tarareaba ientras ecogia ramas que pudieran ser usadas para que la fogata encendiese

cream y charmy estaban en sus propios asuntos mientras recogian leña alrededor de un arbol y como no se dieron cuenta por donde iban chocaron los dos y se cayeron...

¡auch! eso me dolio...-cream cayo al suelo y se sobo su cabeza porque le habia dolido el golpe-

¡hey! ¿que paso?-charmy tambien cayo al suelo confundido-

¡oh! ¡perdon cream! -la levanta- ¿estas bien, cream?-charmy se reincorporo y ayudo a levantar a cream extendiendole la mano con un rostro de preocupacion-

si charmy estoy bien... solo un poco adolorida, pero no te preocupes- cream le tomo de la mano y se levan to y lo miro con una sonrisa-

emm cream me preguntaba si... querias ir conmigo al mirador...- charmy muy sonrojado se lo pidio a mientras jugaba on sus manos y la correa de sus lentes-

cream: si... emm-cream paso un momento en silencio para analizar la situacion y en es empezo una pequeña charla consigo misma- "¡uy! que bien¡ me esta invitando, ¿que le digo?", - una voz como si fuera su conciencia le dijo- "acepta... ¡vamos! es una de tus oportunidades para estar a solas junto a el, ¡el siente lo mismo hacia ti!-despues otra voz le dijo " voz: naa ¡no le hagas caso! no vallas ¿que tal si no sera para lo que tu piensas?" la primera voz le respondio a la segunda: no, acompañalo el siente lo mismo que ¡tu! ¡vamos! Cream se unio a la conversacion diciendo: ¿estas segura que siente lo msimo?. La primera voz le insistio con mas animo "sii ahora ¡ve con el!" - terminando todo este proceso mental cream se avento a decirle...

cream: ¡si! ¡claro que quiero ir!- colocando sus dos brazos sobre su pecho exclamo con una cara levemente ruborizada-

¡que bueno! muy bien ¡vamos!.-charmy dio un pequeño salto de felicidad y empezo a caminar-

¡si!-cream empezo a caminar junto a charmy mientras observaban el suelo en busca de ramas-

mientras tanto en el campamento...

mmm ¿donde estaran esos niños?- se pregunto vanilla en voz alta mientras veia si venian del sendero-

no te preocupes, recuerda que iban a ir al mirador junto a sonic y amy, deben de estar bien- le respondio vector dandole una palmada en la espalda-

¡charmy! ¡ven! ¡vamos! ( lo toma de la mano y salen corriendo) vamos charmy amy y sonic se estan alejando

todo el camino hacia el mirador estaba alumbrado por focos muy potentes que alumbraban muy bien el bosque, sonic y amy iban caminando como a unos 10 metros alejados de cream y charmy pero no se alejaban tanto, subieron las escaleras de la montaña y cuando llegaron arriba empezaron a platicar...

sonic, ¿no se ve muy bonita la luna desde aqui?- amy miraba la luna tan alta y brillante en el cielo, mientras de reojo veia la cara de sonic siendo iluminada por la luna y un poco por las luces del lugar... todo parecia sacado de un cuento de hadas-

si, se ve bonita...-sonic tambien miraba la luna, parec ia que le llenaba de inspiracion para correr y sonrio-

amm sonic... me preguntaba si quisieras ser mi novio... -sonic sale corriendo y le dice: "¡amy! ¡solo el tiempo lo dira!" y desaparecio del lugar-

oh sonic n.n te aseguro que seremos novios... ¡oh! miren es cream y charmy... me escondere detras de un arbusto -se hecha a un arbusto-

algo sorprendidos por el aire que provoco sonic al correr cerca de ellos los hizo agarrarse del pasa manos y despues siguieron subiendo-

esto te va a gustar jeje- cream solto una risa traviesa y siguio jalando a charmy por las escaleras de la montaña

pero ¿por que corres tan rapido?, ¡tranquila! ¡me vas a tirar!-estaban llendo muy rapido y cream lo jalaba rapido, queria llegar lo mas pronto hacia arriba-

¡ah! jeje perdon pero estoy muy emocionada- cream se sin tio algo apenada y baja la velocidad un poco y siguieron subiendo aun que ya estaban mas cerca-

esta bien cream-le dijo charmy con una sonrisa-

oki, ya llegamos

cream y c harmy llegaron hasta la parte de arriba y decidieron sentarse n la banca que habia ahi, entonces los dos se miraron a los ojos para despues poner sus miradas en la gran luna que yacia a lo alto del cielo-

mientras tanto en el arbusto...

mmm parece que cream trajo a charmy hasta aca parece que alfin le dira lo que siente... vamos a ver que pasa...-amy se asomo tantito por el arbusto para ver mejor la escena-

¿no se ve muy bonita la luna charmy?- cream pregunto a charmy mientras ella jugaba con sus manos de nervios-

si.. tienes razon cream se ve muy bonita...-muchos pensamientos estaban ocurriendo en el cerebro de charmy-

charmy...- un a voz parecida a un susurro pero lo suficien temen te fuerte para que charmy la oyera salio de la boca de cream, el corazon de cream estaba latiendo muy fuerte, las manos le empezaban a sudar y su pupila se dilataba-

dime cream- la voz de charmy sonaba algo temblorosa porque el tambien tenia nervios de lo que cream iba a decir-

desde que te vi en la jungla con los chaotix y despues de todo el t iempo que hemos pasado juntos como amigos...-cream empezaba a sonar mas nerviosa conforme le decia a charmy lo que sentia-

aja, prosigue, cream- charmy tambien se estaba ponien do nervioso porque mas o menos sabia lo que le diria cream-

bueno y que me querias decir?-charmy se veia nervioso pero recobro la compostura y puso una cara algo seria-

¡ah! ¡si!... lo que te iba a decir esque... tu me gustas... deseguro tu no sientes lo mismo por mi...- cream jugaba con sus manos de los nervios ya que tambien estaba muy sonrojada por lo que habia dicho-

cream... tu tambien me gustas...- charmy pateo una piedrita que estabva en el piso y regreso su mirada a la cara de cream para encontrarse con sus ojos y con una cara sonrojada por parte de la conejita-

cream le dio un beso a charmy en la mejilla...

mientras tanto en el arbusto...

aww que lindos- amy dio un vistazo a su reloj de muñeca y se fijo que ya estaban pasando ams de las 11- ¡oh!- exclamo y se levanto del lugar de donde estaba sentada- ya me tengo que ir ya se esta haciendomas de noche... hare algo para que ellos se vallan tambien para que vanilla y vector no se preocupen... -pisa una rama y se va corriendo al campamento-.

¿que fue eso cream?...- los dos se sorprendieron y se alejaron un poco-

no lo se, mejor ya vamonos tengo miedo...-a cream le empezo a dar un poco de nervios y con un rostro preocupado se levanto de la banca-

muy bien cream n.n vamonos- charmy tambien se levanto de la banca y los dos se van agarrados de la mano-

mientras en el campamento...

hey miren quienes vienen – dijo sonic apuntando hacia el camino iluminado por postes de luz-

¡ah! ¡cream! ¡hijita! que bueno que regresas a tiempo para asar bombones- exclamo vanilla acercandole a cream un palito con un bombon en forma de corazon en la punta-

¡entonces hay que hacer bombones! ¡Yay!- charmy se apresuro y se sento junto a amy en uno de los cuatro troncos que estaban alrededor de la fogata-

¡muy bien! Acerquense todos -agarra la bolsa de bonbones de la bolsa que vanilla saco el bonbon que le dio a cream y se la pasa a todos y todos agarran un bombon y los empiezan a asar...- hasta que un ruido violento y rapido se escucha detras de unos arbustos...

¿que fue eso?- dijo cream escondiendose detras de su mama-

es como si alguien se acerca...-tails coloco una mano enfrente de cosmo para protegerla-

tails tengo miedo...-cosmo se acerco a tails y lo abrazo-

sonic, rouge, knuckles, shadow, espio y vector se ponen en guardia, entonces un erizo verde sale del arbusto se estaba tambaleando y se cae a los pies de cream...

¿que le paso? se ve muy herido- cream se inco para poder verle a la cara-

tenemos que ayudarlo, vector, ayudame a llevarlo a la casa de campaña- vanilla y vector metieron al erizo verde en una casa de campaña y ahi se quedo por mucho tiempo y cuando salio...

¿que paso mami? ¿lo curaste?- cream preocupada se le acerco a su mama que salia de la tienda con una sonrisa-

si y aqui esta, saluda pequeño- vanilla le dio una palmada en la cabeza al pequeño y este salio detras de vanilla-

sale un erizo verde detras de vanilla...

¿que? ¿que paso? ¿donde estoy? ¡¿quienes son ustedes?! -coloco sus brazos y sus piernas en una pocision defensa como para estar listo para dar un golpe a quien tratara de acersele-

no temas no te vamos a hacer daño...-dijo cream extendiendole la mano al extraño erizo-

el erizo verde penso que le iban a hacer daño y su brazo izquierdo se convirtio en hielo y tomo a cosmo como rehén y dijo: ¡alejense, no me hagan daño y no le hare nada a esta mujer!-el erizo tomo a cosmo del cuello y con su brazo de hielo apuntaba hacia su garganta, el erizo estaba temlando y con miedo y cosmo tambien tenia muchisimo miedo-

¡t-tails! ayudame...-cosmo llamo a tails pero nadie podia hacer nada por miedo de que el erizo verde hiciera algo-

cosmo...-tails solo pudo decir el nombre de cosmo pero no podia hacer nada por ayudarla-

tranquilo, nadie te hara nada, tranquilo... ¿que pasa? ¿dinos por que estas asi?.- con una dulce voz, cream se le acerco al extraño erizo con su mano derecha extendida para que el se sintiera seguro-

el erizo verde sucumbio ante la dulce voz de cream que lo hizo tranquilizarse, solto a cosmo y se sento en uno de los troncos que estaban cerca de la fogata y todos los deas tambien se sentaron para saber que iba a decir...

mi nombre es cz... fui creado por eggman... para destruir a un erizo llamado sonic y a sus

amigos... esta es mi historia...-el erizo empezo a contar su historia mientra ssu mirada se enfocaba en el fuego-

flask back

en una base ultra secreta de metal con grandes plantas y arboles rodeandola se encuentra el hombre mas nefasto de todo mobius, el mas cruel y el mas listo de todos los hombres... Eggman...

¡jojojojo! ¡al fin! ¡con este erizo! ¡vencere a sonic y a sus entrometidos amigos! y ¡esta vez no es un robot! jaja ¡es mucho mejor! es un erizo que fue creado geneticamente con la velocidad de sonic, la fuerza de knuckles y la habilidad de poder usar control chaos y chaos blast de shadow y lo puede hacer mas fuerte jajajajaja ¡al fin! ¡me supere a mi mismo! Jajaja...

_¡no te hare caso! ¡yo no quiero matar!- cz rompe el cristal del tubo en el que estaba encerradoy salio corriendo a toda velocidad de la sala y luego destrozo de un puñetazo una de las paredes reforzadas con hormigon y metal y escapo hacia el bosque pero como recien salio del tubo estaba debil-_

¡erizo tonto! ¡como te atrevez a rebelarte ante ti!, ¡robots! ¡vallan por el!- eggman dio la señal con su brazo y los robots empezaron a perseguir a cz-

los robots persiguieron a cz, le lanzaron cohetes pero con su gran velocidad los esquivo y le dieron en la espalda con un laser y cayo al piso frio del bosque...

¡tengo que escapar de aqui!...- cz empezo a arrastrarse por el piso hasta que encontro un tronco cortado y uso el tronco para levantarse, se levanto y con algo de dificultad siguio caminando hasta que...

¡hey! ¡ahi hay una luz! parece una fogata vere si hay comida... _me duele mucho mi espalda_... -cz se apoyaba en arboles para poder caminar, los robots ya hacia un tiempo que los habia perdido despues de esconderse en una cueva por un tiempo-

hey miren quienes vienen – dijo sonic apuntando hacia el camino iluminado por postes de luz-

esta es mi oportunidad para entrar y agarrar algo de comer...-cz se acercaba hacia el campamento pero se sentia cada vez mas debil y se empezaba a caer-

cuando cz iba a cruzar los arbustos se desmallo a la vista de todos...

ya cuando desperto cz...

¿___que pasa aqui? ¿donde estoy? ¿Hace esta coneja? ¡¿me esta... curando?¡_.- cz desperto en lo que parecia ser una tienda de campaña y vio a una coneja adulta que le estaba poniendo desinfectante en la herida de la espalda y despues un vendaje para que pueda sanar la herida-

¡auch! eso dolio...-cz reacciono despues de que la coneja le puso el desinfectante y el vendaje-

tranquilo no te muevas mas o te dolera- dijo la coneja terminando de colocar el vendaje-

mmmm ok...-cz aun no estaba muy seguro de que la coneja fuera buena o fuera un amigo de eggman asi que no tenia mucha confianza en ese momento y aun seguia en un estado de alerta

ya fuera de esa casa de campaña...

cz sale detras de vanilla...

¿que? ¿que paso? ¿donde estoy? ¡¿quienes son ustedes?! -coloco sus brazos y sus piernas en una pocision defensa como para estar listo para dar un golpe a quien tratara de acersele-

___¡¿quienes son estas personas?! deseguro seran amigos de ese doctor eggman... tomare a esa mujer como rehén..- __cz vio a todos los presentes, no se parecian a nada que habia visto antes, lo que era obvio ya que su estadia en el mundo es apenas de hace unas horas, vio hacia knuckles y observo sus nudillos y creyo estar en peligro por la mirada fria de shadow-_

cz toma a cosmo como rehén...

fin del flash back

esa es mi historia... yo tome como rehén a su amiga por que pensaba que eran malos y que eran amigos del doctor eggman... perdon... no queria hacer daño, solo queria algo de comer... y ahora deseguro el doctor me esta buscando... ¿puedo quedarme con ustedes?-cz dejo de ver al fuego y dirigio su mirada hacia sonic y su grupo-

esta bien pero no nos ataques por que yo soy ¡sonic the hedgehog!- sonic se apunto asi mismo con su pulgar mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa-

tu... ¿tu eres sonic the hedgehog? ¿Al que tenia que destruir junto a sus amigos?-cz puso su mano sobre su frente en señal de haberse dado cuenta de algo- ¡que cosas! Nunca pense encontrarme contigo... ¡unamos fuerzas contra eggman!- cz le extendio la mano a sonic con una sonrisa-

¡es un trato!-sonic le estrecho la mano y tambien se formo una sonrisa en su rostro-

muy bien no me e presentado del todo jeje al parecer, mi cerebro me dice que tengo 8 años y pues tengo poderes... pero no estoy seguro de como usarlo aun – cz se miraba sus manos-

¿como el de brazo de hielo? .

emm si como ese, salio de la nada con el pensamiento de que tengo que protegerme asi que no estoy muy seguro de como activarlos todavia- cz dirigio su mirada hacia el cielo estrellado-

¡muy bien! ¿ahora a donde vamos?-pregunto mientras hacia una mirada de determinacion-

se escucha una explocion en lo profundo del bosque...

¡hacia alla!-sonci empezo a correr y los demas lo empezaron a seguir-

¡muy bien! ¡Vallamos alla!- cz tambien empezo a correr junto a sonic y shadow a la par-.


	3. viajeros de otro mundo

nuestros amigos iban corriendo por una vereda hacia donde se escucho la explosión...

oie conejita... te llamas cream... ¿cierto?-cz se regreso hacia donde estaba cream y empezo a platicar con ella-

¿ah? Si, yo me llamo cream la coneja, disculpa por no presentarme bien hace rato jeje no hubo tiempo- mientras que cream corria le respondia con una sonrisa a cz que le seguia-

bueno, mucho gusto cream, mmm y... como se llama la eriza rosa de ahi?-apunto hacia una eriza rosa con diadema que tenia un martillo grande de color amarillo con rojo- en su mano derecha-

ella se llama amy, ¡es una de mis mejores amigas!- respondio cream con una sonrisa-

¿y la señora que me ayudo?- pregunto apuntando hacia una coneja que estaba siendo cargada por vector-

ella es mi mami se llama vanilla, es muy buena persona y como a mi, le gusta ayudar a las personas- cream sonrio-

y la abeja que esta a tu lado viendome con ojos de: "te voy a matar si le haces algo"-cz hizo un rostro de nervios al percatarse de la cara de charmy-

¿eh? -voltea hacia charmy- ¡charmy! ¿por q lo vez asi?- cream se detuvo y puso sus manos en la cintura e hizo fruncio un poco el ceño-

por que estoy preocupado por ti cream- charmy respondio cerrando sus ojos y colocando su dedo como apuntando hacia al cielo

no temas charmy el es bueno , ¿cierto cz?- cream volteo hacia cz-

si ademas, no quiero hacer daño solo quiero vivir normalmente...- dijo cz mientras veia al suelo-

jaja esta bien,¡sigamos pues!- entonces volvieron a correr alcanzando a los demas-

cz vio a todas las parejas q estaban ahi y se sintio un poco triste por q sabia q despues de ese viaje iba a estar solo y sin amigos, que iba a viajar solo...

mm cuando encontrare a mi pareja... -volteando hacia el cielo- mmm cuando... este no es tiempo para estar pensando en eso.. ¡tengo que llegara alla! Puede que sea eggman- cz siguio corriendo-

entonces lejos de ahi se escucho un grito de auxilio...

¡auxilio!- la voz era lo suficiente fuerte como para que sonic y sus amigos la escucharan-

¿escucharon eso? ire a revisar quien fue... -cz se fue corriendo hacia donde se escuchaba la voz-

¿hola? ¿hay alguien ahi? -iba caminando por el bosque que estaba muy oscuro-

aqui hay mucha oscuridad necesito luz... ¡ah! ¡ya se! Si sigo la logica de como hize mi brazo en hielo tal vez si hago lo mismo con el otro... algo me dice que puede funcionar...-cz agito su brazo y este se prendio y cz siguio caminando-

voz: ¿hay alguien ahi? por favor ayudame- la persona que estaba pidiendo ayuda logro vcer la luz del brazo de cz-

_¡____parece la voz de una chica ire a ayudarla!- __cz se apresuro para llegar hasta donde estaba la chica, cz _encontro a una gata rosa con un pantalon de mezclilla negro, camisa blanca y una cahqueta de cuero negra con un simbolo de un triangulo en la parte de atras, los ojos de la gata son de color verde y estaba colgando de un acantilado-

¡no te preocupes! ¡te ayudare! -cz miro hacia todos lado hasta que vio un tronco largo y lo levanto- ¡agarrate del tronco! ¡te subire!-cz levanto el gran tronco y se lo acerco a la chica-

¡ok! -la gata se agarro del tronco y cz la subio-

¿estas bien?-cz le ayudo a bajar del tronco y la coloco en el suelo-

si, estoy bien y ¡muchas gracias por salvarme!- la gata sacudio la mano de cz en señal de agradecimiento y se disponia a partir-

ven conmigo, te llevare con unos amigos para que te curen.- cz la tomo del brazo para evitar que se fuera-

¡dejame! tengo que encontrar a...-cz la interrumpe de manera rapida-

¡no! ¡necesitas atencion medica!- cz la jalo del brazo y se la llevo caminando hasta la vereda donde sus amigos estaban esperando-

¡ash! esta bien...- la gata ya no tenia de otra mas que hacerle caso, despues de todo el fue quien la salvo-

llegando con los demas...

¿donde estara ese erizo?- se pregunto shadow en voz alta mientras mantenia cruzados los brazos-

miren ahi viene cz con una gata- cream apunto hacia un espacio entre dos arboles enormes y se veia la silueta de cz de la mano de alguien-

hey, hey ¿quien es tu nueva amiga?- pregunto sonic con un rostro de curiosidad y una sonrisa-

no me a dicho su nombre...- cz miro de reojo a la chica gata-

no es de su incumbencia, les agradeceria que me dejaran ir, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo la gata soltandose de la mano de cz-

¿como que clase de cosas, fuiste tu quien hizo la explosion de hace rato?- pregunto rouge caminando hacia ella-

esque... ¡tengo que buscar a mi hermano!, con su permiso.. ¡me voy! -entonces la gata corrio pero le trono su pierna y callo-

parece que no iras muy lejos asi... es mejor que te quedes para que te ayudemos... pero primero dinos tu nombre.- cz le extendio la mano y la gata la tomo y se levanto-

mi nombre es rosy, rosy la gata y es raro que me porte asi, pero tengo prisa, pero no puedo correr con mi pierna asi...- rosy se toco la pierna y se sento en una roca que habia por ahi-

¡no te preocupes! nosotros te ayudaremos a encontrar a tu hermano, ¿verdad chicos?- cz volteo a ver a los demas para ver su respuesta con un puño cerrado y un rostro de determinacion-

¡si!-todos hicieron sus manos hacia arriba en manera de celebracion-

¡que bien! otra boca que no alimentar- dijo charmy cruzando sus brazos-

todos se quedaron viendo feo a charmy por hacer un mal chiste

¿que? ¡Hacer de cenar es trabajo pesado!-charmy seguia con los brazos cruzados-

ay charmy jijiji-cream le dio a charmy un tierno abrazo-

ok, bueno ¿que estamos esperando? hay que avanzar hacia donde se escucho la exploción- charmy se empezo mover hacia la direccion de la explocion-

di-dijiste... ¿exploción?- rosy dijo mientras su rostro paso a estar muy sorprendido-

si eso dije... ¿que pasa?- pregunto charmy viendo hacia el rostro asustado de rosy-

esque... bueno les contare cuando lleguemos alla- rosy se levanto y en vez de irse corriendo se fue caminando despues llego cz y le presto su hombro para que se apoyara y caminar los dos-

esta bien n.n- charmy empezo a caminar con cream aun abrazandolo y cream con una cara gato dibujado-

el grupo de heroes se empezaba a acercar al lugar del siniestro... todo se veia quemado y los arboles altotes estaba hechos hacia atras como si una fuerza extraordinaria los hubiera doblado tanto que pareciera como si alguien los hubiera peinado tan facilmente y cuando se acercaron mas...

cuando llegaron pudieron observar una gran piedra destruida y en el piso se podian ver pisadas de pata de gato con fuego azul...

¡oh no!- rosy se sorprendio y coloco sus manos en su boca-

¿que pasa rosy?- despues de que cz vio las pisadas observo la cara sorprendida de rosy-

esque... esas pisadas estoy seguro que pertenecen a mi prima malvada que se llama rain... y parece que vino a buscarnos a mi y a mi hermano...- rosy observo el cielo y dio un gran suspiro-

¡bien! ¡ya cuentanos la historia! necesitamos que saber lo que esta pasando- knuckles se estaba desesperando-

...esta bien... esta es nuestra historia...- rosy empezo a contar lo que habia pasado-

flash back

rosy y un gato de color azul con chaqueta de cuero y un triangulo volteado en la parte de atras y con ojos azules se encontraban corriendo por un pasillo muy largo en lo que parecia ser una gran base de metal...

wind, ¿estas seguro que aqui estaremos a salvo?- rosy y wind se encontraban corriendo por un gran pasillo hasta que lograron encontrar refugio debajo de unos tubos enormes-

uff -jadeando- eso fue muy cansado... ¡tenemos que seguir corriendo o nos alcansara!- wind y rosy estaban viendo que no se acercara quien los estaba persiguiendo-

¡hermano! ¡pero no importa a donde vallamos! ¡ella nos encontrara!- rosy estaba al borde de las lagrimas hasta que...-

hermana, ¡mira! ¡uno de los diamantes! ¡hay que ir por el!-wind salio de su escondite y rosy lo detuvo-

¡espera hermano! y... ¿si es una trampa?- dijo rosy preocupada-

no temas hermana si los es yo me librare- wind salio del escondite y se adentro a una gran sala donde estaba el diamante en un pedestal y conforme se fue acercando todo el sonido de maquinaria fue cesando y entonces una gran red de metal callo sobre el-

aparece una sombra que despues se fue aclarando y era una gata de color azul claro con ojos rojos y una gabardina de color roja con negro y unas botas rojas con negro, la gata llevaba seis diamantes en un cinturon especial y se fue acercando hasta donde estaba wind atrapado-

jajaja parece que ya cayo mi primo "favorito" jajajajajaja ahora que alfin tengo los 7 diamantes de la destruccion jaja... ¡¿que?! ¡¿que esta pasando?!- el diamante que estaba en el pedestal y los que traia en su cinturon empezaron a flotar y a juntarse y cuando se juntaron en un circulo un brillo rojo con verde salia de ellos y despues un brillo envolvio a los tres gatos...

en otro mundo... en un bosque... plantas diferentes...

¿ah? ¿que paso? donde estoy... ¡hermano!- rosy camino destanteada por gran parte del bosque en el que se escontraba y resbalo y cayo por uan pendiente donde habia muchas piedras en el camino, se lastimo su pie y cayo a un acantilado pero logro agarrarse de una rama-

fin del flash back

en otra parte...

auch- se soba la cabeza- ¿donde estoy? ¡¿ah?¡ ¿por que estoy tras una rejas? ¡oh no!...- wind se dio cuenta que quien estaba al otro lado de las rejas era nada mas y nada menos que su prima

hasta que despertaste... ¡bienvenido a mi guarida secreta en este mundo! Jajajaja- rain se sento en una silla que estaba frente a la celda-

¡prima! ¡no te saldras con la tuya! ¡no podras apoderarte de mis poderes y de los de mi hermana!- wind se acerco y agarro los barrotes de la celda-

jaja eso es lo que tu crees, ¡los tendre! ¡y sere la gata mas poderosa de los dos mundos!- rain se levanto de la silla y se acerco hacia wind- y cuando lo haga... todo el mundo me hara su reina- rain se aleja cada vez de la celda-

¡no te saldras con la tuya!- wind le grito a rain pero esta ya se habia esfumado-

en otra parte de ese mundo...

¿con que eso es lo que paso? Mmm- shadow tenia una mano en su barbilla-

¡entonces hay que ir por tu hermano!- dijo sonic muy animado-

¿mmm pero como lo encotraremos?- dijo rosy preocupada ya que no habia forma de encontrar a wind por metodos tradicionales, podia estar en cualquier parte-

¡no te preocupes! ¡se como! Jeje...- tails hizo un ademan con su mano como cuando se le viene una idea-

¿como?-rosy pregunto intrigada-

tails: pues con un buscador... miren.. primero hay que tomar un cabello de rosy... tails le arranca a rosy un pelo- ¡ay eso dolio!- rosy se toco el brazo derecho donde tails le arranco un pelo- y despues hay que ponerlo en esta maquina... -coloca el pelo en una maquina portatil que saco de un morral que llevaba que dice: buscador de adn- despues hay que esperar la señal y listo n.n

¡oh! tails ¡eres muy listo!- exclamo cosmo feliz-

tails: jeje gracias cosmo- le respondio a cosmo mientras seguia viendo su maquina- ¡muy bien! ¡ya esta funcionando! el radar indica hacia el norte, hacia un decierto "el desierto olvidado"...- dijo tails mientras le enseñaba a los demas el mapa que estaba en la pantalla del aparato-

si se llama desierto olvidado... ¿entonces como sabes que existe?- charmy vio a tails con una mirada acusadora-

pues por que cuando lo encontraron supieron que tenia mas de diez mil años sin descubrir...- tails le respondio mientras guardaba su aparato en su morral-

mm esta bien... entonces... ¡hay q ir al desierto!- charmy volo sobre todos hasta que vector lo detuvo-

¡ok!- todos exclamaron levantando su mano derecha hacia arriba-

mientras se estaban encaminando hacia su campamento...

tu con el y yo con ella ¿oki?- cream le estaba susurrando algo a charmy y entonces los dos se separaron y uno fue hacia donde estaba tails y la otra fue a donde estaba cosmo-

¡hola cosmo!- cream saludo a cosmo con una sonrisa muy linda-

¡ah! ¡hola cream!- cosmo le respondio tambien con una sonrisa-

oie cosmo se que te gusta tails...- cream entre cerro sus ojos y se formo una exprecion traviesa-

emm ¿como lo sabes?- cosmo se sonrojo tanto que hasta sus petalos se veian un poco rojos-

¡ay cosmo! se nota jiji, bueno, mira si en verdad te gusta te ayudare...- cream se acerco a cosmo como si le fuera adecir un secreto-

cosmo: ¿en verdad me ayudaras? pero yo crei que el te gustaba... - cosmo le pregunto a cream con una expresion algo preocupada-

si cosmo si te ayudare... antes me gustaba y... ¡ay! cuidado con es piedra...- mientras que cream le explicaba la situacion a cosmo la detuvo en seco a cosmo con una mano porque se iba a tropezar-

oh gracias, y... ¿que?- cosmo le agradecio y siguieron caminando-

pues un dia le iba a decir lo que siento pero militaire...- cream iba apseguir pero cosmo la interrumpio-

¿quien es militaire?- pregunto cosmo, ya que nunca en lo que conocia a cream habia escuchado ese nombre-

una prima... bueno ella me dijo que el no me queria... y deje de interesarme en el... bueno ese no es el punto... el punto es que tu le daras esta flor hermosa que yo y charmy nos encontramos por ahi...- cream saca una flor de colores tan brillantes que necesito unos lentes de sol para sacarla de un frasquito-

le da una flor muy hermosa a cosmo...

¡oh! ¡cream es hermosa! ¡gracias!- cosmo se puso muy feliz al ver la flor que le agradecio a cream tomandola de las manos y sacudiendola-

¡dasela a tails cuando esten solos y estoy segura que aceptara!- dijo cream emocionada-

mientras tanto con tails y charmy...

¿entonces si se la daras?- charmy estaba poniendo su cara seria lo mas forzada que podia ya que no podia estar sin decir una broma por mucho tiempo-

pero me da pena...- tails jugaba con sus dedos de lo nervioso que estaba-

¡tu tranquilo! ¡Todo saldra bien ya veras!- charmy solto una risa fuerte y rosy y cz se quedaron viendole raro, los demas ya estaban acostumbrados-

¿tranquilo? ¡mira quien lo dice! una abeja que siempre anda de aqui para alla...- tails vio a charmy entre cerrando sus ojos acusadoramente-

¿dijiste algo tails?- mientras seguia una polilla con los ojos y trataba de atraparla-

no.. nada- tails solo sonrio mientras una gotita caia de un lado de su cabeza-

¡ok! ¡bueno tu dale ese regalo y listo!- dijo charmy mientras se alejaba corriendo hacia donde estaba cream-

ok...- dijo tails mientras veia al cielo- _esto sera dificil... ¡pero tengo que hacerlo!- penso-_

en el campamento...

¡muy bien chicos! ¡hay que limpiar todo! yo mientras curare a rosy, vamos rosy sientate aqui- vanilla se sento en un tronco con el botiquin a un lado-

¿me va a curarar usted?- pregunto rosy mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaba vanilla y se sento-

si, puede que no lo paresca pero soy buena doctora.- dijo vanilla sacando el desinfectante-

si, tiene razon, confia en ella rosy.- cz le sonrio a rosy-

no creas que estoy haciendo esto porque me dijiste ¿eh?-

ya todo limpio, rosy curada y todos en el carro... y unos abajo...

tails no podremos subir a la camioneta ¡somos muchos!- dijo cream algo triste-

jeje- tails se rio y saco una esfera de una de sus maletas que llevaba ahi y...

¿que haras con esa esfera?- cream vio con curiosidad la esfera que habia sacado tails-

jeje ya veras... -tails avento la esfera al aire y al tocar el suelo la esfera se convierte en un remolque esferico-

¡genial!- esclamo cream-

¡yupi! -volando alrededor de shadow-

...- shadow solo suspiro-

calmado charmy- vector detuvo a charmy tomandolo del brazo-

¡ok!- charmy se detuvo al momento de que vector lo agarrara del brazo y se subio a la camioneta-


End file.
